Break Up: Kaulah Takdirku
by Saori Fujimaki
Summary: Kau dan aku adalah satu. Walaupun kita berpisah kau akan kembali padaku. Perpisahan ini adalah jalan kita untuk kembali bersatu lebih erat, iya 'kan Ichigo?


**Disclaimer  **

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Break Up : Kaulah Takdirku by Saori Fujimaki  
**

**Rating : T**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, Typos, Lebay, etc.  
**

**Don't like? Don't read**

.

.

**Break Up : Kaulah Takdirku**

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Aku tau hubungan kami memang mulai merenggang. Terakhir kalipun tak ada sepatah kata yang kami keluarkan saat pertemuan kala itu. Entah apa yang terjadi antara aku dan dia. Padahal tatapan mataku dan ambernya masih sama seperti pertama kali memulai kisah. Tapi gerak tubuh, tak dapat dipungkiri, bagai kutub utara dan selatan.

Cara dia menatapku selalu hangat bahkan hingga saat ini – saat aura dingin menguar menusuk pori-pori. Pancaran violetkupun aku yakin akan selalu meneduhkannya. Kami mungkin hanya lelah saja, ah bukan! Mungkin lebih tepat bila aku menggunakan kata bosan. Ya, kami memang bosan antara satu sama lain. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku tak membutuhkannya, bukan berarti pria itu tak menginginkanku, dan tak berarti rasa antara kami telah menguap.

Orang berkata jika memang benar-benar suka takan pernah merasa bosan. Sayangnya realita memang kadang sangat jauh dengan teori. Manusia memang kadang merasa bosan dengan apa yang mereka inginkan dan anggap berarti. Dan sialnya itu terjadi padaku dan pada pria bersurai senja di sampingku.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit kami duduk di bangku taman yang terbilang sepi ini. Kesunyian menyusup di antara celah kami berdua yang hanya merasakan kehadiran diri satu sama lain tanpa ada arti. Ku tundukan kepalaku, sedangkan dia menerawang lurus tanpa henti.

Ku buka buku tebal yang ku genggam. Daripada hanya berdiam diri tak pasti, lebih baik aku membaca buku sastra Jepang yang telah menjadi makanan harianku. Aku tau persis saat aku mencoba mencerna setiap kata dalam buku tebal ini, pria berwajah tegas itu meliriku sekilas – tak sampai 5 detik.

"Aku merasa kau sama sepertiku," untuk pertama kalinya dia mulai mengeluarkan suara khasnya lagi setelah sekitar 2 hari terakhir ini dia bungkam. Aku tau dia tak bicara padaku bukan karena tak mau, tapi tak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan. Sama sepertiku.

"Aku maupun kau sama-sama ingin berakhir."

Ku tutup buku tebalku mengubah fokus utamaku padanya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Saling mengunci.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Benar-benar akan menghapus segalanya?" aku bertanya dengan tatapan yang makin dalam padanya.

"Bukankah kaupun begitu?" ia menatapku dalam. "Tapi kau salah, bukan menghapus, tapi memulai kembali,"

Ya, dia memang benar, aku sama layaknya dia. Hati kami memang satu. Perasaan kami memang selalu menyatu. Segala emosi kami rasakan bersama. Aku dan dia memang terlahir dalam satu naungan yang sama. Dan dia juga benar, semua ini takkan berakhir, tapi akan dimulai kembali.

"Kau benar, kita memang selalu merasakan perasaan yang sama. Yakin kali inipun demikian."

Hening kembali menemani kebersamaan sunyi ini. Beribu kenanganku bersamanya berputar di kepalaku bagai film tanpa akhir. Hubungan kami sangat hangat walau dengan cara yang dingin. Sifatku dan sifatnya sama-sama seperti bongkahan es, sama-sama menutup diri dari dunia luar, sama-sama keras bak batu. Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan kami seperti sekarang. Persamaan dalam sebuah hubungan tidak selamanya menjadi pemersatu, tidak selamanya pula perbedaan menjadi sebuah alasan untuk saling menjauh. Tak sedikit sepasang suami istri yang bercerai karena kesamaan mereka.

Jika diingat tak pernah sekalipun ia melukaiku. Tak pernah pula aku menyakitinya. Singkatnya, hubungan kami seharusnya dapat berjalan dengan baik-baik. Tapi ku rasa karena kisah kami yang tak pernah mengalami dinamika naik ataupun turunlah yang menjadi titik permasalahan. Rasa bosan sungguh telah menggerogoti kami perlahan, hingga kinilah puncak dari rasa itu.

"Kau wanita terbaik selama hidupku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu," pria itu mengeratkan jaketnya karena angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. "Rasaku padamu tak pernah sedikitpun menghilang. Dan aku mengetahui dengan pasti rasamu padaku juga tak berkurang barang satu persenpun. Hanya saja... rasa lain ternyata berhasil tutupi segalanya. Tapi kau tau? Terkadang sesuatu yang baik memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama untuk melahirkan sebuah kebahagiaan sejati."

Aku tau. Tanpa kau katakanpun aku tau. Bahkan itulah yang selalu ku yakini selama ini. Sesuatu tak akan terjadi dengan instan – tanpa sebuah proses. Begitupun dengan kebahagiaanku, kebahagianmu, kebahagian kita bersama.

"Jadi sekarang kita mulai berjalan sendiri-sendiri?"

"Ya." Sungguh, sangat sesuai dengan imagemu. Jawaban yang tak bertele-tele.

Menarik napas sedalam mungkin lalu membuangnya perlahan adalah hal yang pertama kali kulakukan saat mendengar jawabannya itu. Bukan karena aku sedih dengan keputusan ini, bukan pula kerena aku tak menerima semua ini. Justru aku merasa semuanya terasa benar dengan begini. Seperti akan muncul hal yang lebih berarti indah dalam hidupku setelah semua ini berakhir. Aku sungguh meras lega.

Tapi lihatlah, langit berubah kelabu. Kenapa? Apakah kau merasa ini menyedihkan? Tenanglah tak perlu kau bermuram seperti itu, toh aku yang menjalaninya tersenyum bahagia. Lagi pula ku merasa takdir kami telah tersurat, jadi tetaplah selalu ceria.

"Bulan dan matahari akan bertemu kembali kan? Dan saat itu tiba mereka akan terikat lebih erat."

"Kau benar kala itu terjadi semua akan jauh lebih indah. Aku berjanji." Pria bermata tajam dengan iris coklat madunya itu berkata dengan sangat yakin. Kau pun merasakan hal yang sama ternyata.

"Kau harus menungguku. Suatu saat kita berjumpa kembali, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

"Kau juga harus menungguku. Kelak saat kau tak biarkan aku lepas darimu, aku akan bersamamu lagi." Ku akhiri dengan senyuman.

Ku rasakan tangannya yang kokoh perlahan mulai menariku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku 'Kenapa aku mau melakukan semua ini?' padahal tiap kali dia melakukan ini padaku, rasanya semua rasa menjadi kabur untuku. Antara senang dan malu, aku tak bisa bedakan lagi. Tapi aku putuskan tuk lepaskan dia pergi tanpa ada penyesalan dalam hatiku. Walau bagaimana aku tak dapat pungkiri inilah yang terjadi.

Dekapannya yang semakin menariku lebih dekat padanya membuatku semakin mencintainya. Inilah yang terakhir kali. Nyaman dan hangat yang terakhir sebelum aku bertemu dengannya kembali. Perlahan ia menjauh dariku – melepas dekapannya.

Kami kembali membisu. Kini hubungan kami telah terputus. Sesuatu yang terasa salah telah menjadi benar di hadapan kami. Inilah salah satu jalan cerita aku dan dia. Bertemu, berpisah, bertemu kembali. Saat pertemuan kedua kami itu tiba, aku dan pria ini akan terikan lebih kuat dari sekarang. Tak ada yang akan pernah bisa melepaskan ikatan itu jika saatnya tiba nanti. Termasuk kebosanan yang kami alami kini.

"Rukia, aku tidak akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan karena kita tak benar berpisah. Aku juga tak mau meminta maaf padamu, karena kau juga menginginkan ini terjadi."

Dengan kata terakhirnya itu, Ichigo pria yang baru saja memutuskan hubungan kami, pria yang selamanya selalu satu denganku, pergi berlalu meninggalkan aku yang terduduk di bangku taman dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

Sekilas aku dapat merasakan ikatan yang putus itu mulai membentuk simpul kuat kembali dengan amat perlahan. Menjadi simpul mati entah kapan, 5 bulan? 1 tahun? 2 tahun? Aku tak mau menebaknya. Biarlah berjalan apa adanya. Yang jelas kami telah bersatu menjadi orang yang satu, dan hingga nanti akan selalu demikian. Aku akan menunggu saat kita bersama kembali, kau juga. Iya 'kan, Ichigo?

.

**END**

.

ARGHHHH! Apa ini? Fic debut super gaje + super pendek. Mian, mian kalau gak nyambung dan terkesan bertele-tele ceritanya. Oh ya aku author baru di Ffn jadi mohon maklum ya kalau karyaku masih sangat-sangat amburadul hehe. Mohon bantuannya untuk para senpai (bener gak nulisnya?) karena aku masih awam di dunia tulis-menulis. Please review ya ^_^

KAMSAHAMNIDA


End file.
